


awake

by magictodestroy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, I will, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Some Sex, Teasing, gonna write something longer soon, if I have to write everything myself, knov and morel are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magictodestroy/pseuds/magictodestroy
Summary: ‘I thought you started it, not able to sleep.’ Morau kissed his neck again.‘Maybe. Are you going to hold that against me?’Morau dropped his voice to a low growl again. ‘I’m going to hold a lot of things against you.’‘What?’ Novu laughed his clear laugh that always melted Morau’s heart. ‘What is that even supposed to mean?’Morau slapped his ass gently. ‘Don’t question me.’‘Oh, you’re wicked.’ Novu kissed him again. ‘And horrible.’ He kissed him. ‘And awful. And I don’t love you.’ He smiled. ‘Not even a little bit.’Morau smiled down at him and kissed him tenderly. ‘Not even a tiny bit?’Novu leaned up to kiss him. ‘Not even a smidgeon.’





	awake

The night was still. Novu leaned out over the edge of the balcony, barefoot, smoking. He had on a black silk dressing gown. It hung open around him, and the July air touched his skin. He took another drag of his cigarette, not inhaling. He let out the smoke, and it rose into the air, spreading a cloak over the dim stars. 

Morau came out behind him. He’d been sleeping, and Novu had lain beside him for two hours, unable to sleep.

‘You woke up,’ he said when Morau placed a hand on his waist. 

‘I missed you.’ Morau kissed Novu’s hair. ‘How long have you been out here?’ 

‘Awhile.’ 

The cigarette dwindled between Novu’s fingers, and ash floated down. They were six stories high, and the balcony was small with a blue wire railing. 

Morau rested his hand on Novu’s cheek and turned his face to him. He kissed his mouth, and Novu closed his eyes. He opened them when the kiss ended and stared up at Morau. 

‘I’m tired,’ he said, and Morau kissed him again. 

Fireflies sparked through the dark night, gathering on trees, gliding over their heads, nestling in the black blades of grass so far below them. 

‘Morau,’ Novu whispered, his voice low. 

‘It’s past midnight,’ Morau said. He pressed his forehead to Novu’s. ‘When did you wake up?’ 

‘I never went to sleep.’ Novu gazed up at Morau. ‘I’m so tired.’ 

Morau held Novu, hand on his shoulder, hand on his waist underneath his robe. Dogs howled in the distance and were answered by others. Frogs sang. 

‘You didn’t have to come out,’ Novu said. 

‘Like I said, I missed you,’ Morau whispered. He swayed with Novu, their heads touching. Their noses brushed together. 

‘I love you,’ Novu said and smiled. 

Morau chuckled. He kissed Novu again. Novu’s lips were soft, and he tasted like cigarettes. The smell clung to him, overpowering his perfume. 

Morau took Novu by the chin and tilted his face up. He kissed him again, harder this time. 

Novu shivered. Morau’s hands on him were strong and insistent. His kiss was coaxing. 

Novu stamped out the cigarette on the edge of the railing. He kissed back, standing on tiptoe to put his arms around Morau’s neck. Novu was a tall man, but Morau made him feel tiny. 

Morau snatched Novu up with one arm and carried him inside. A beetle flew in after them and skittered against the wall.

Novu dropped the used cigarette in the ash tray on the table, and Morau dropped Novu on the bed. Novu laughed and let his hands fall above his head. Morau bent over him, kissing him. 

‘Maybe I can put you to sleep.’ 

‘Mm. Maybe.’ Novu kissed him again, running his fingers through Morau’s rockstar hair. 

Morau settled carefully on top of Novu, making sure not to crush him. 

‘You’re a big guy,’ Novu whispered, eyes shining as he looked up at him. 

‘And you’re pretty,’ Morau growled. 

‘Why does that sound like an insult?’ Novu asked, tilting his head back so that Morau could kiss his neck. 

‘Anything sounds like an insult if I say it,’ Morau answered. ‘I sound too rough.’ 

‘Ah ha. How tragic.’ Novu laughed but then gasped as Morau nipped his neck. He rubbed his back, feeling the strength of it. Morau’s muscles rippled as he moved up on Novu, kissing his neck and the side of his jaw. 

Morau kissed Novu’s face. His cheeks were soft and flushed, and his long lashes cast shadows down them. His lips were parted as he let out shaky breaths. Morau kissed his mouth, drawing him up towards him. 

Novu’s body felt small and breakable in his grasp, even though years of experience had taught him otherwise. He pulled Novu’s leg up and kissed his knee. Novu’s skin was soft. He used lotion religiously. 

Morau kissed the inside of Novu’s leg from his knee up to his hip. He chuckled as Novu squirmed at his touch. 

‘You’re a wicked man, Morau,’ Novu whispered. 

‘You can’t say that,’ Morau said. 

‘No?’ 

‘Not if you started it.’ 

‘What?’ Novu shook his head. ‘You started it.’ 

‘Did I?’

‘Yes.’ 

‘I thought you started it, not able to sleep.’ Morau kissed his neck again. 

‘Maybe. Are you going to hold that against me?’

Morau dropped his voice to a low growl again. ‘I’m going to hold a lot of things against you.’

‘What?’ Novu laughed his clear laugh that always melted Morau’s heart. ‘What is that even supposed to mean?’ 

Morau slapped his ass gently. ‘Don’t question me.’ 

‘Oh, you’re wicked.’ Novu kissed him again. ‘And horrible.’ He kissed him. ‘And awful. And I don’t love you.’ He smiled. ‘Not even a little bit.’ 

Morau smiled down at him and kissed him tenderly. ‘Not even a tiny bit?’ 

Novu leaned up to kiss him. ‘Not even a smidgeon.’ 

Morau slapped his ass again. Novu was laughing up at him, eyes sparkling. He let Morau pull him up into his arms and cradle him. Morau rocked him, standing to waltz him around the small bedroom. 

‘You’re so pretty. It’s too bad you don’t love me. I was going to marry you,’ Morau said. 

‘Were you?’ Novu kissed his nose. 

‘I was. For your money.’

Novu laughed again. ‘Oh, you’re awful. I hate you.’ He kissed him. 

Morau lay down with him and squeezed him tightly. ‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’ 

The beetle in their room buzzed against the window. Morau got up to help it out. Novu slid his robe off and let it drop to the floor. He lay back against the pillows and watched Morau. 

Morau held his finger against the window, and the beetle climbed onto it. Morau went out onto the balcony and blew on the beetle, and it flew away. Morau stood out on the balcony a bit longer. His body was shadows and moonlight. 

‘I love you,’ Novu said when Morau came back in. 

Morau lay down with him. He kissed Novu’s lips and then his hand. 

Novu guided Morel on top of him. He kissed him. ‘I love you.’ 

Morau spread Novu’s stomach with lube and rutted against him, enjoying his gasps and the sweet kisses he pressed along Morau’s chest. 

Morau came, shuddering, and fell on top of Novu, knocking the breath out of him. 

‘Sorry,’ he whispered, and cradled Novu against his sweating body. 

‘You’re entirely too big,’ Novu said. 

‘I thought you liked that about me.’ Morau slid his hand around Novu’s cock and worked it until he had caught his breath enough to go down on him. 

Novu moaned, worked his fingers into Morau’s hair. He came suddenly. The moon disappeared behind a storm cloud. 

They lay together in the dark, skin hot, hearts beating quickly. 

After some time, Novu whispered,‘I love you.’

Morau was asleep. Novu held his hand. The air was cooling. He fell asleep.


End file.
